


Ninjaraptor Drabbles

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bondage, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Denial, Drama, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Naughtiness, Samurai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted short stories written from prompt memes or just random ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Come over here, and make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Come over here, and make me.” 
> 
> Naughty

Brian slowly looked up from his computer, his eyes falling on his companion. It was late at night and he and Arin were in the office at Brian's house.

They were supposed to be brainstorming ideas for new Starbomb songs, while Dan was out of town, but after a couple of hours Arin had lost interest and they decided to quit for the evening.

Brian had thought he would be able to get some of his own work done, but Arin had decided he was going to spend the night, as Suzy and Brian's family were out of town too.

Arin was leaning back in a chair, across from Brian. He had begun singing nonsensical songs and throwing a stress ball repeatedly at the ceiling.

Brian was working on some correspondence emails, trying to ignore the younger man, but the repeated thump of the ball and the complete randomness of Arin's singing was testing the older man's patience.

“Arin, will you please put the ball down and shut the hell up?” He tightly asked.

Arin paused in his movement after catching the ball. Sitting forward, he grinned widely.

“Come over here and make me.”

Brian stilled, feeling his insides flare up.

In a flash, Arin found himself, face first, against the back wall. His arms held tightly behind his back. Arin hadn't even seen the older man move. Sometimes he wondered if he really was a ninja.

Brian leaned forward, his mouth close to Arin's ear. The hot air causing the animator's body to tingle.

“You never learn. Do you baby girl?” He breathed.

Arin took a shaky breath. Smiling, he pressed back into the hard mound he could feel against his rear.

“Heh, guess not.”


	2. Brian's tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian's tired. Fluff

Brian shuffled into the grump space. He went into the kitchen area and poured himself a cup of coffee. With an audible yawn, he made his way to his desk. Sitting down, he just stared at his closed laptop, trying to find the energy to begin working.

Brian was exhausted.

Recently, he had been very busy. Making appearances for Story Collider and other theoretical based expos on top of filming a new NSP video with Dan, signing the still crazy amount of cds and keeping up with his grump duties.

It's been a long time since he's felt overworked, and while he was grateful and happy to be in the position he was in, he just needed a break, just enough to recover a bit before he reached the unproductive point.

But, the world doesn't stop for the weary. He had a grumpcade session with Arin soon. Brian honestly didn't know if he'd be able to contribute any helpful commentary, his mind felt sluggish.

Looking up from his still closed computer, he noticed that Arin's desk was empty. He was probably already in the recording room, setting up.

With a sigh, Brian stood up. Grabbing his coffee, he made his way to the grump room.

Inside, Arin was checking over the systems and equipment. He looked up, hearing the door open. Brian was leaning against the door, having shut it with his body.

Arin watched silently as the older man walked over, setting his coffee down on the back table and all but collapsed onto the couch.

Arin let out a small chuckle at the sight.

“You alright there, Brian?”

Brian just groaned.

“So tired.”

“I hear that.”

Arin got up, joining the weary man on the couch. He then reached down and began running his fingers through Brian's grayish hair. The older man hummed in appreciation, causing Arin's smile to widen.

The gesture was something Brian usually did for Arin. It was nice to be on the receiving end for once. The fingers in his head felt so good, so soothing. Brian felt like he could fall asleep at any moment.

“You wanna reschedule and just rest for today?” Brian frowned slightly.

“That alright?”

Even if he was tired, he knew he could push through, if need be. Arin nodded, pulling the smaller man towards him, letting his head rest in his lap, and resumed petting his hair.

“Yeah, it's fine. We're ahead on episodes and I can tell you really need this.”

Brian smiled. Reaching up he grabbed Arin behind the neck and pulled him down, bringing their lips together.

“Thank you, baby girl.”

“Anytime, daddy.”


	3. “Please don't leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please don't leave.” Angst, Drama

Arin stared, wide-eyed, tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. 

He was sitting up in bed. The sheets pooled around the lower half of his naked body.

“Brian.” He whispered. “Please, don't leave.”

The older man was standing a distance away, putting on his scattered clothing. Roughly pulling his shirt down over his head, he turned to the younger man. 

“Arin, I'm sorry. I just...I can't do this anymore.” He quietly said. His voice filled with defeat.

“I have a family, Arin, and I've been...neglecting them.” Brian ran a hand through his hair, taking a breath.

“I thought I could do both. Be with you and Rachel, but I can't. I fucking can't!” He looked away. “This...this is the last time.”

Arin closed his eyes, the tears now freely streaming down his face. The bed dipped, as Brian sat down. Gently grabbing Arin's face, he wiped at the tears. 

“Please, look at me, Arin.” Brian waited for the watery brown orbs to meet his despair filled blue ones.

“Arin, I still love you. I'll always love you, but we can't keep doing this. It's not working. You know it and I know it.” 

Arin hiccuped as he nodded. Deep down he knew. He couldn't remember the last time he just hung out with his wife, too engrossed with Brian. It was best for both of them, both of their marriages to just stop.

Brian leaned forward, pressing one last kiss against his lips. 

He then pulled away and made his way to the door. Looking back one last time at the man whose heart, along with his own, he was breaking, Brian left the room. 

Arin watched as the door closed with an audible click. He let himself fall onto the bed, he began to sob into the pillow.


	4. “Stop running from this. I know I'm not the only one who feels it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Stop running from this. I know I'm not the only one who feels it.” Denial

“Brian!”

Arin ran, catching up to the quickly retreating man. Grabbing his arm, he stopped Brian in his tracks.

“Dammit, Brian! Will you just wait?”

Brian turned, glaring at the animator, and shaking his arm loose.

“Arin! Just drop it!”

Arin ignored him, grabbing his shoulders, he turned Brian towards him.

“No, Brian! We need to talk about this.”

“There's nothing to talk about.” Brian gritted out, through clenched teeth.

Arin gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you really going to ignore this? Ignore what's between us?”

Brian's eyes narrowed.

“There is nothing between us.” He snapped, turning away.

Arin watched him go, trying to push down his growing frustration.

“Stop running from this. I know I'm not the only one who feels it.” He called out.

“There's nothing to fucking feel!” Brian yelled over his shoulder, slamming the office door shut behind him.

Arin let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

“Yeah. Sure, Brian...whatever you say.”


	5. “It's only one night, we'll just share the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It's only one night, we'll just share the bed.” Fluff

“Dude, Come on. It's only one night, we'll share the bed.” Arin argued. 

He and Brian were in Oregon, dealing with some NSP stuff. Dan wasn't able to make it, so Brian had asked Arin to go in his place, since he's dealt with Starbomb business. 

The day before their last night in Oregon, the heater in their shared room went out and wouldn't be fixed for a few days. With it being below freezing outside, they had to move rooms or freeze. 

To make matters worse, there was also a conference in town and the hotel was booked and the two men could only get a single room with a full-sized bed. Brian was having some concerns over the lack of a couch or roll-out bed.

“Seriously, Brian. Are we really having this conversation?” Arin exclaimed, feeling at his wit's end.

The older man seemed adamant of not sharing a bed with Arin.

“I'm just saying, how the fuck are we supposed to fit. I'm 5'9” and you're fucking 6'2”. Both of us are pretty broad too. There's no way this will be comfortable.” 

Arin looked to the side in thought. 

“Well, we'll just have to squeeze together and cuddle.” He said with a shrug.

Brian let out a groan, running a hand over his face. Of course, Arin would say that. The animator was so open about everything else. Why would he have a problem with sleeping so close to another man?

Brian sighed.

“Fine. We'll “cuddle” as you put it. Don't be surprised if I go ahead and cop a feel.” Brian joked with a smirk.

Arin returned it with one of his own. 

“Not if I beat you to it.” 

With that, the two men prepared for bed. They had to get up early for a meeting and then catch their flight later in the afternoon. 

After several minutes. The two were ready for bed. Brian in his boxers and shirt and Arin in his pajama pants and Splatoon tank top. They both stared at each other from opposite sides of the small bed.

“So, how we gonna do this?” Brian asked. 

Arin's eyebrows creased, as he stared at the bed, trying to imagine how the two of them could really fit and be comfortable. Now, that he was thinking about it, there weren't many positions two men of their sizes could be in.

“Uh...big spoon, little spoon?” 

Brian quirked an eyebrow. 

“There is no way in hell, I am going to be the little spoon.”

Brian couldn't imagine himself ever being held like that by anyone, not even his wife. Arin rolled his eyes.

“Well, it probably won't work the other way since I'm bigger than you, unless you put your arm around my waist.” 

Brian looked away, thinking about it. That would be pretty intimate. Actually, the whole situation was getting there.

“We'll come back to that if need be. How do you normally sleep?” Brian asked. He needed more options.

Arin thought for a moment.

“Usually on my stomach, curled around Suzy or a pillow.” Brian nodded.

“Okay. I prefer to sleep on my back and Rachel sleeps on my chest curled up against me.” 

Arin blinked.

“You want me to sleep on your chest?” 

“No!” Brian practically yelled, then reconsidered. 

“I mean it's an option. We'll both be comfortable. Me on my back and you curled up against me...” 

Brian trailed off, turning away, trying to mask the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Wait! Wait! Brian, just a minute ago you were against all this. Now you want to sleep like lovers?” 

Brian covered his face with his hands, groaning. This was so stupid.

“No. I was against two large men, not being comfortable in a small bed. But now we can be comfortable.” 

“And that's it? It won't be weird?” Arin asked cautiously.

Brian reached down pulling the covers back, and getting in. 

“Coming from the guy, who wanted to spoon. It's going to be weird, Arin. There's no doubt about that.” Brian said, lying back against the pillow. There really wasn't much space left, now that he was in the bed.

“Obviously, we're both worried about something happening between us. We have a connection, we've both been ignoring. No point in denying it now. If something happens, it happens and we'll deal with it together. If not, then we're good.” 

Arin just stared at Brian. The man was amazing. How he could just take everything in stride, with the utmost confidence in himself. Arin sometimes envied Brian's way of thinking.

Arin breathed in. He could feel that something, that connection, Brian was talking about, that he had been ignoring flare, and it was exciting as it was frightening, to challenge the unknown. Arin could feel a part of himself wanting to just forget the whole thing and sleep on the floor, but as Dan would say “Fuck it.”

“As always, you're right.” Arin said, pulling the covers on his side back.  
He slid into the bed and scooted closer to Brian. Hesitating a moment, he rested his head on the older man's chest, and let his left arm drape over Brian's stomach. 

Brian then moved his own arm around Arin's shoulders, pulling him closer. With his other hand, he reached over and turned out the light. The two men let themselves relax and settle into each other's bodies. Before the call of sleep claimed him, Arin heard Brian muttering.

“Of course, I'm always right. That's a given.” 

Arin smiled, snuggling closer as he fell into a deep comfortable slumber.


	6. "Well, this is awkward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Well, this is awkward. Fluff

“Well, this is awkward.”

Arin groaned, blinking his eyes open. As his vision cleared, he saw he was in the grump room. He must have fell asleep on the couch or something. He shifted slightly and frowned when he heard a gasp from above him.

“Careful, Arin.”

What the?

Arin then noticed the couch felt odd. He raised his head to see Brian staring at him, a light flush on his cheeks. Arin took in their position and felt his own cheeks flaring up.

“Uh, hey Brian.” He said awkwardly.

“...Hey.”

The two fell into silence again. Brian cleared his throat.

“Not that I mind you on top of me, Arin. But my legs are going to sleep.”

“Oh, yeah right.” Arin said, pushing himself up. Brian stretched, groaning at the feeling of needles in his legs.

“So uh...any idea how we ended up like this.” He asked moving to lean back against the couch. Arin shook his head.

“No idea.”

Brian glanced over, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, if you wanna...I don't know do that again...I'm for it.”

A smile spread across Arin's face.

“Yeah, I am too.”


	7. Arin has a request for Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin has a request for Brian

“Hey, Brian?”

Said man looked down from the book he was reading, at the young man currently lying on his lap. The two had the day off and were lounging in Arin's living room.

“What's up?”

Arin didn't take his eyes off the current game he was playing.

“You know how you fuck the shit out of me?” Brian's eyebrows rose. That was one way of putting it.

“Uh, yeah.”

“I was wondering if you'd let anyone do that to you.” He casually asked, cursing as his character died.

Brian put his book down on the couch.

“Are you asking if I'd bottom for someone?” Arin paused the game, turning his head, he looked up at the older man.

“Yeah.”

Brian breathed out. He figured at some point this would come up. He and Arin had been together for a little over a year, and while Arin had absolutely no problem with receiving, Brian knew he was versatile.

“ I have bottomed before...once.” Arin sat up excited.

"You have? How was it?” Brian looked away.

“It wasn't pleasant. I never tried again, and I'm not sure I want to try.” Arin frowned.  It must have been pretty bad if Brian gave up on it.

“Maybe you just need the right guy.”

“Arin, I'm not a bottom.” Brian insisted.

“Brian, come on. We all have a submissive side to us. I can name like ten moments, were you've submitted to me.”

Brian narrowed his eyes. “That weren't scripted?”

 Arin rolled his eyes.

“Okay, one.” He said. Shifting, Arin wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder.

“I just want to give you the pleasure you always give me.” Brian leaned his head onto Arin's shoulder.

“I get my pleasure from the control you let me have over you. Not to mention your incredibly tight hole.” Arin laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to have someone go out of their way to make sure you feel good? Someone like me?” Arin asked, lightly caressing the older man's hair. Brian's eyes slid closed.

“It's crossed my mind before.” Arin rested his head on Brian's.

“I love you Brian. I love you so fucking much. Will you give up your control to me for one night?”

Brian hesitated. It was tempting and he figured it was only fair.

“One night.” Arin continued. “You don't have to do anything. Just feel. Feel how much I love you.”

Brian let out a sigh. “Alright, Arin. One night.”

Arin lifted his head. He raised his hand, cupping Brian's cheek and leaned in, kissing him.

“I promise, you won't regret this.” Brian smiled.

“You better be right.”


	8. “I need you to pretend we’re dating”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I need you to pretend we’re dating”

“You need me to what?”

Brian asked looking up from his laptop, at the man before him. Arin was standing next to his desk, his arms crossed across his chest, but still looking nervous.

“You heard me. I need you to pretend we’re dating.”

Brian took a quick look around the office. It seemed they were the only two still there. He turned back to Arin, who was pulling up a chair.

“Uh, wanna tell me why?”

Arin looked down blushing. Brian frowned. He now had an idea what this was about.

“I…uh…want to make Dan jealous.”

Brian shook his head. It figured. He was actually wondering how long it would take for one of them to try to pursue the other. It looked like Arin’s patience had run out. Dan was either clueless or didn’t’ want anything past friendship with their younger friend. Brian, himself, wasn’t even sure how Dan felt. The two definitely joked enough about it, but on the other hand, Brian joked with Dan too. Almost, bordering on sexual harassment.

The older man personally thought Dan just wasn’t into dudes, but he wasn’t going to tell Arin that. Not when an opportunity had now opened for himself. Brian, for months, had been harboring his own infatuation, not a crush, for Arin and this was the perfect moment to act on those feelings and it would be okay. There was a part of him that wondered what he would do if Dan returned Arin’s feelings or if Arin called the whole thing off, but he pushed those thoughts away. He’d deal with that if and when the time came.

This was his chance. He was going to be the best boyfriend Arin’s ever had. He gave Arin a smile.

“Okay, Arin. I’ll do it.”

 

 


	9. Death/Apocalyptic future AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death/apocalyptic future

Brian ran through the hallways. His breathing harsh and labored. He had been running for several minutes now. Trying desperately to find him.

“Brian, where are you?” A voice gasped in his head.

Despite his fatigue, Brian increased his speed.

“ARIN! HOLD ON! I’M COMING!” He called out.

He turned a corner. Down the long dark hallway, he could see a light coming from an open room.

“Brian…” Arin’s voice sounded weaker.

Brian ran down the hall, sliding to a stop in front of the door. Running in he came to a stop. There, in the middle of the room, on the floor was Arin. He was lying on his side, clutching his stomach, a pool of blood beneath him.

Brian’s heart leapt into his throat. They had got him. Taking a quick look around to confirm they were alone, Brian rushed over. Falling to his knees, he reached out to the prone body, his hands hovering but not touching.

“Arin?”

The young man opened his clenched eyes. Seeing Brian, he smiled in relief.

“Brian… you’re here.” He said quietly. Brian nodded. “Of course, I’m here.” He then carefully moved Arin’s hands to see the damage.

“Brian, don’t.”

Arin tried to keep himself covered, but was too weak. Brian easily moved his arms away, Arin groaning in pain from the movement. He bit back a gasp. Arin’s mid-section was slit open, blood steadily flowing out. Brian bit his lip, placing Arin’s arms back into position. There was no way Arin would survived such a wound.

“Arin…” Brian started.

“I know, Brian. I…know.”

Brian looked down, seeing his know red-stained hands. He could feel tears gathering behind his eyes. He stubbornly blinked them back. There was nothing he could do.

“The others?” He asked.

Arin coughed. “Suzy and Dan made it out. The others, I don’t know.” Brian nodded. He would have to find them quickly.

“Brian.” Arin weakly called. Brian looked down. “Yeah?” Arin gave him a small smile. “You’re the leader now. Take care of them.”

Brian looked away.

“FUCK!!!”

He yelled punching the floor, splitting his knuckles. Arin let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry.” Brian leaned down, carefully pulling the injured man into his lap.

“Don’t be. This isn’t your fault.” He whispered, bringing his head down to rest atop Arin’s.

“I just wish…” Brian paused.

Arin closed his eyes.

“I know Brian…I do too.”

Brian closed his eyes letting the tears fall freely.

“I…fuck! I love you Arin!”

Arin smiled, reaching up a bloody hand and caressed Brian’s cheek.

“Love you too, Bri.” He whispered, with his last breath. His hand falling limply to the floor.

 


	10. “I bet I can make you scream my name”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I bet I can make you scream my name”  
> NSFW warning

“Ah! Fuck!!”

Arin cried out. Brian thrusted again, slamming his hips forward, burying himself deep into the man below him. Arin’s back arched off the bed as he cried out again. His body rocking roughly against the mattress. His hands tightly clenching the sheets beneath him.

Brian was fucking the shit out of him and Arin was loving it. Loved how rough the older man was with him, knowing he could take it. Loving how he could be a rough Dom, but afterwards be loving and tender as Arin came down for the exertions of their activities.

“Fuck!” Arin choked out.

Brian was actually being a bit rougher than usual that night.

“That’s it. You like this. Don’t you baby?” Arin didn’t respond, his voice caught in his throat. The sensations starting to become too much for him.

Brian tightened his grip on his hips and picked up his pace, pounding into Arin even harder than before.

“Answer me!!” He growled.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! I love it, Brian! Love you pounding into my ass!” Arin gasped out.

“That’s it. So good for me. My baby girl. All mine.” Brian purred. Arin whined, feeling his insides warm at the praise and possessive tone coming from the older man. Brian bent forward, his mouth close to Arin’s ears.

“I bet I can make you scream my name.” He whispered. Arin just moaned as Brian continued to wreck his ass.

 


	11. Omegaverse 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse

Brian felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

He was distinctly aware of Arin's every movement, as the younger man went about his day.

Everyone was at the office and it should have been a normal day, but Brian was on edge.

The reason being he was a few days away from his heat cycle and it looked liked the suppressants were not going to help this time.

Brian once again cursed his biology.

Being born to Alpha parents, he was raised to be an Alpha and was quickly put on medication when he presented at a very young age.

He had grown up during a very dangerous time for Omegas and his parents wanted to keep him safe.

As time past, Brian would sometimes forget what he really was. Having the traits and characteristics fused into his entire being, it was simple just to believe he wasn't what he was.

Everyone assumed he was an Alpha, something he never confirmed nor denied. Very few knew the truth.

Amongst his friends, Dan was the only one who knew, being one of the few Alphas he truly trusted.

When Brian had joined the Grumps he had figured all of them were Betas. At least that's what Dan had told him and what most of them had confirmed.

Alphas and Omegas were extremely rare and as society changed and Betas continued to outnumber the other status, it was just easier not to reveal what you were.

Brian glanced across the room at Arin, who was now sitting at his desk typing on his computer. The younger man was quite the puzzle.

Brian's parents had trained him to be able to recognize and sense an Alpha or Omega's presence. He was getting a mixture of both from Arin.

He knew the animator scoffed at labels and society norms, but his whole being just confused Brian, and despite striking up a great friendship with him, Brian couldn't help but feel wary around him unless Dan was around.

So lost in his thoughts, Brian failed to notice the grump leaders eyes were trained on him. A questioning, smoldering heat pierced through him from behind the brown orbs.

Brian's face flushed and he quickly looked down, embarrassed and somewhat aroused that he was caught staring.

It seemed no one else could tell. The younger man had them all fooled, but not Brian. He now knew for sure. What he had suspected for so long.

Arin was an Alpha.


	12. Animal Shifters AU 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An animal shifters AU  
> (may make this a series)

Brian crouched low, ears flat against his head, whilst looking around at the beings surrounding them. It looked like he had picked the wrong place to break into.

He spared a glance behind him. Dan was staring at him, wide-eyed, with fear and pain in his eyes. His gaze fell to his partner's injured leg. Brian turned back to the group that had them backed into a corner of the building.

He had seriously fucked up this time.

His eyes darted to each of the creatures in front of him. To his left was a fox with a medium sized owl on it's back. Next to them was a lynx. On his right was a fucking bear and a red panda peeking from behind it's large body.

And standing directly in front of him, tall, proud and radiating strength was a lion.

Brian figured he could take on the others if he had to, but the lion, he wasn't so sure.

“Dude! Is that a fucking unicorn behind him?”

Brian's head whipped towards the fox and growled threateningly, causing the smaller mammal to step back.

The lion stepped forward, drawing Brian's attention. Brian stepped back, his growling growing louder.

The lion regarded him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“We don't want any trouble friend. I just want to know why you are in our office.” He said calmly. There was no point in starting a fight. It was obvious the large wolf was protecting the odd looking horse behind him.

The lynx stepped up next to the lion.

“Arin's right. We're not looking for a fight, just answers. Maybe we can help you.”

“Suzy. I don't think this guy wants our help.” The fox quipped. The lynx, Suzy, turned towards the fox. “Ross, it doesn't hurt to be civil.”

Brian listened to the exchange between the two, not taking his eyes off the lion. Arin, they called him. There was something about his goldish eyes. The warmth within them. Something calming and peaceful, that was drawing him in.

Brian's instincts was telling him to trust him. The wolf normally didn't listen to his instincts, preferring his brain above all else. But it was his brain, not his instincts that had got him and Dan in trouble in the first place. He knew he couldn't protect him without some kind of help.

Brian decided to take the risk. He and Dan needed help.

Brian let his ears lower, dropping his head and tucking his tail in between his legs. The lion's brow rose, taking in the obvious submissive position.

“I apologize for intruding on your territory. My companion and I were being hunted and I broke in to evade them and seek shelter from the storm. We don't mean any harm.”

Arin nodded. He looked past the wolf to the, what looked like a horse behind him.

“Your friend is injured.” He stated.

Brian nodded. “Yes. A bullet meant for me, grazed his leg.” The lion turned to the fox and owl.

“Holly, can you check him over?” The owl nodded. “Sure Arin.” She hopped off the fox's back and began to shift. The feathers receding, her body growing larger. A few seconds later, an average sized female stood before them.

Arin turned towards the others. “Everyone but Barry. Human forms now.” The others nodded. A few minutes later, three males and two females stood before Brian.

The wolf's eyes stayed on Arin, his breath catching in his throat.

The former lion looked majestic. Tall and broad, with a subtle hidden strength in his stance. The same brown as his mane adorned his head, now with a yellow streak that matched the former lynx. His goldish eyes now a warm brown.

Even in human form, he had the presence and aura of a lion.

“I hope you understand why we are doing this.” He said, giving Brian a pointed look. Brian nodded. Of course he did. They were showing trust but also treading carefully, leaving the bear, Barry, in animal form for security.

Brian took a breath, as he sat back up.

“If you can Dan, go ahead and shift.” Dan swallowed and nodded. If Brian said it was okay, then it must be. He closed his eyes letting the familiar changes flow over him. His hooves turning into hands and feet. His already lean body, becoming even thinner. His straight mane curling up and sticking out every which way and lastly the horn on his forehead growing smaller, shrinking, disappearing into his skull.

Brian stepped away a bit from Dan, as Holly approached. She knelt down, looking at Dan's bleeding, swollen leg. Dan flinched as she laid a hand on the limb. “It's alright. I won't hurt you.” She said quietly.

“It doesn't look too bad. The bullet did just graze it, but it looks like you sprained your ankle. With some ice and rest, you should be okay.”

“Um, thank you.” Dan mumbled. Holly smiled. “No problem.” She then turned to Ross. “Go get some ice and bandages for me sweetie.” Ross nodded and headed towards the kitchen area.

Brian let out a sigh of relief. Glad to hear it wasn't as bad as it looked. He walked over to Dan and rubbed his snout against the man's face. Dan smiled, scratching the top of his head.

“I feel like we can trust them, Brian. Go ahead and change.” Brian looked into Dan's eyes. The two communicating silently with each other. A few seconds later, Brian nodded, then backed away and began shifting.

Arin watched as the wolf body began to shift. His grayish black fur fading into tanned skin. His large upright ears descending into the short peppered hair atop his head. The fierce blue eyes remained as he took on the form of an average sized male, obviously older than most of them. Brian turned towards him.

“I'm sorry for the trouble. For Dan and I, we have to be extremely careful with who we trust.” He held out his hand.

“I'm Brian.”

Arin took the offered hand, shaking it. The two paused, as their hands connected, looking into each other's eyes. Brian couldn't describe what he was feeling. It just felt right, somehow. Like this was meant to happen. Arin must have felt it too, quickly releasing Brian's hand and clearing his throat.

“Uh, yeah. I'm Arin. And I understand.” He then gestured to Dan.

“I'm assuming your friend is a bit special.” Brian nodded.

“Yeah. That's Dan. The fox. Ross was it? He was right. Dan's a unicorn. The last unicorn”

 


	13. Sub Brian 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub Brian
> 
> punishment explicit NSFW bondage

Brian pulled once again at the restraints holding him down. He grunted in frustration when once again, he realized he was trapped.

“Come on, Arin. I'm sorry. I'll stop. Just let me go, please.” He begged. Arin was sitting on a chair, in only his boxers, not too far away, his Wii U gamepad in hand, playing Smash Bros.

 He glanced over at Brian.

 The older man was on Arin's bed, naked on his back, spread eagle. His arms and legs strapped to the four posts. His body flushed red and covered in a sheen of sweat. His dick, hard and throbbing against his stomach. A cock ring, settled just above his balls. A pink vibrator half way up his ass. The setting on low. Just barely stimulating his prostate.

 Brian was being punished. For the past week, he and Ross had been pranking and just annoying everyone in general. All the grumps and grump employees had had enough. Being one of Brian's boyfriends, Arin decided he needed to be taught a lesson. Dan, Brian's other boyfriend, had let him in on a secret that would put Brian back in his place.

 Brian whined, breaking Arin out of his thoughts.

 “Arin. Come on. I was just kidding around. I can't stand being like that.”

 Arin shook his head. “You should have thought about that, before you and Ross decided to be little shits to everyone.” He said before turning the setting of the vibrator all the way up.

 Brian's head fell back against the bed, as he cried out. His body shivering uncontrollably. The vibrator causing waves of pleasure and a bit of pain to wrack through his body. Arin then turned the dial down, back to a dull buzz.

 He knew if Brian was really against the punishment, he would use their safe word. But he hadn't and it looked like he wasn't going to.

 Brian panted loudly, trying to recover. It was no use. Arin wasn't going to give in and he wasn't going to give in either by using the safe word. His pride not letting him.

 Brian cursed Dan for revealing his one weakness that he and the taller man discovered by accident.

 Brian had let Dan dominate him one night and the singer decided he wanted to give Brian a taste of what he usually did to Dan. Restraining him and leaving him wanting and needy for hours, with a vibrator up his ass.

 He continuously played with the settings, not allowing Brian to come, due to the cock ring on his dick. Dan took it further than Brian usually did, since the older man had more endurance.

 It was when something in Brian changed. He had begun to whimper and whine, begging, pleading with Dan to let him come. He eyes taking on a glazed look. He started calling Dan, daddy, as if their roles had completely reversed. Satisfied, Dan had given in and let him come.

 After Brian had recovered was when Dan realized what happened. Brian had curled into him, thanking his daddy and telling him he would be a good boy from now on.

 Dan had been shocked. Brian's normally dominate, assholish personality was gone. He practically hung on Dan's every word. Doing whatever he was told.

 Dan had thought it would be gone by the morning but it turned out, Brian had entered a submissive headspace and it lasted for a week. When Brian had come out of it. He was pretty shaken, clearly remembering how different he was.

 Brian eventually decided it was a fair way for them to keep him in line, if he ever went too far. The only catch was, he was to be watched over and taken care of. As he became extremely vulnerable in that state.

 Arin looked over at his older lover. He could tell he was wearing down. Brian's eyes were glazing over. The first sign he was entering the headspace.

 Arin stood up, turning the vibrator off. Brian whimpered at the lost stimulation. Arin climbed on the bed, settling himself between the older man's legs, pulling the vibrator out and the cock ring off.

 “You ready to come baby?” he asked. Brian looked up tiredly at him. He nodded. “Yes, daddy. I wanna come.”

 Arin bent down kissing the now compliant man. He moved towards the posts and untied Brian's arms and legs. 

Moving back between the older man's legs, he then pulled his boxers down and pushed his hard cock into the gaping hole of Brian's ass. Brian groaned as he was filled up. Arin wasted no time thrusting in and out, grabbing Brian's leaking dick and stroking it in time with his hip movements.

 Only a few minutes had past, before Brian was crying out, spilling his seed over Arin's hand and clenching tightly around the length drilling into his body, pushing Arin over the edge. His body stilling as he shot his load deep within the older man.

 After coming down, Arin pulled out and laid next to his exhausted lover, pulling him close. He gently petted his damp peppered hair.

 “Are you ready to spend a week being a good boy for me?” He asked, placing small kisses along his neck.

 Brian moaned deeply.

 “Yes, daddy. I'll be good.”

 Arin smiled.

 “Good. Consider yourself punished”

 


	14. Vampire AU 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire au cause it's a common trope

 

Arin tugged his jacket close, as he sped up his walking, cursing himself for his stupidity. He could sense the presence of someone following him. At this time of the night, it could only be one type of being.

Vampire.

Arin sped up even more. He shouldn't have gone to that party. Why did he let Jon talk him into it, knowing it would be late when he left and his apartment was a good two mile walk.

Fuck!

He didn't even like parties.

Arin had tried taking a different path in order to cut down the distance by going through the local park but had forgotten the park was also a nature preservation site, so it was mostly full of thick brush and tall trees. The paved path through the park was narrow and hugged by the foliage.

A low laugh drifted to Arin's ears, carried with the wind. It sounded as amused as it was menacing.

Arin turns his quick pace into a panic induced run, now fearing for his life.

He glanced over his shoulder to try to at least get a look at whoever was following him. He didn't even see the figure in front of him, slamming into their body. Arin fell back, hitting the pavement, crying out in surprise.

“You should be more careful.” A sultry voice said.

Arin looked up to see an average sized, medium build man standing above him. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, with tight fitting jeans, atop his head was a red tuff of hair. His slightly slanted eyes were flickering between an almost black brown to a deep blood red. Arin knew without a doubt the man was a vampire.

“Well, look what we have here.” Another voice sounded from behind the vampire.

Out of the shadows of the trees, a tall lanky man with a head full of curls approached the two. He was wearing a well-worn jacket over a simple t-shirt and his jeans looked like they had been in a fight with a knife. The taller man's eyes also flickered. Shifting from a soft brown and the same red as the other man. The new man lazily draped an arm around the shorter vampire's shoulders.

“Looks like you found a keeper, Mark.” He said, taking a deep wif of the air. He then rubbed his head against Mark's.

“A natural bottom too. My favorite.”

Mark laughed. “I think you may have some kind of sub kink, Dan.” Mark said, wrapping an arm around the taller man's waist.

Despite being terrified, Arin couldn't help but frown at the two. He didn't like how they were talking about him, like he was just an object, and a 'natural bottom'?

Seriously?

Sure it was Arin's preference in a relationship, but that didn't define him. The animator shook his head. This wasn’t the time to be getting offended. He most likely wouldn't make it out of this encounter alive.

Few ever returned after a run in with Vampires. Some turned up dead, and there were rumors of people being taken as a mate or something like that.

Mark then pulled away from Dan and came closer to Arin. He reached down, grabbing his shirt and effortlessly pulled him up to his feet. Arin was surprised to see that Mark was several inches shorter than him but it didn't matter. Vampires were a hundred times stronger than humans. Mark licked his lips, looking over Arin's body.

"Who's turn is it? Mine, right?” He asked. Dan came up behind him. He ran a hand through Arin's hair, causing a shiver to run through his body.

“You know it's my turn, Mark. You took that green-haired foreigner last time.” Mark pouted. “Only cause you grabbed that blue-eyed baby looking twink.” Dan glared at the shorter man. “I'm taking this one, Mark.” Mark just glared back. “No Danny. I think I want this one.”

Arin stared between the two in disbelief. Were they seriously fighting over who was going to either kill or fuck him? He would’ve laughed if he wasn't so fucking scared.

“How about neither of you take him.” A voice said, coming from the trees. Arin had to bite back a groan of frustration. Not another one. He almost wanted them to just kill him and get it over with.

The two bickering vampires turned as a third man came into view. He was shorter than the one called Dan and a bit taller than the one called Mark. He had on sunglasses, despite it already being night and he wore a long leather trench coat.

But what caught Arin's attention, was the man's aura. It practically pulsed outward from him. Arin could feel it wrapping around him, caressing his skin. Arin hadn't felt anything from Mark and Dan. Why was he feeling this vampire?

Mark released his grip on Arin's shirt. It was obvious who, out of the three vampires, was the one in charge. Dan and Mark nodded their heads in respect.

“Good to see you Brian. It's been a while.” Dan greeted, curtly. The one called Brian came to a stop, a short distance from them.

“It has been a while.” He said, his gaze falling on Arin. Dan and Mark stepped away. Arin swallowed as Brian came up to him. He could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. The shorter man's aura was still swirling around him, filling him with dread and comfort.

Brian reached up and took off his sunglasses.

Arin gasped.

He had expected to see the flickering colors that the other vampires had but was pleasantly surprised to see the most beautiful shade of blue staring at him. It reminded him of looking at the sky on a clear sunny day. The type of blue that was calming and soothing.

Despite the intensity of the vampire's eyes, Arin could feel himself drowning in them. If it wasn't for the constant aura he could feel around him, Arin might have mistaken the older man for a human. Arin's eyelids began to droop, his hand reaching out, lightly touching Brian's stubble covered cheek.

Dan and Mark looked at him in shock. What was this human doing? No one just touched Brian, ever.

Arin ignored the two. He was entranced. Something was drawing him in. This vampire was different. Arin brought up his other hand, cupping Brian's face. Arin could feel desire welling up within him. He wanted him. Wanted to be his.

Brian watched the different emotions flashing across the young human's face. His lips shifted into a bemused smirk. Dan looked between the two, extremely confused.

“Brian are you-”

“No.” He said cutting the taller vampire off. “I haven't done anything. This one...” He trailed off, as Arin leaned in capturing Brian's lips.

Their mouths moved slowly against each other, savoring the taste of the other. Brian pulled back. He smiled wrapping his arms around Arin's waist pulling him close.

“This one's my mate.”

 


	15. Breakfast for three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast for three

Brian let out a yawn as he made his way down the hall. He had woken up, finding himself alone in bed. He had slipped on his boxers and t-shirt and left the bedroom, following the wonderful smell that was currently in the air.

Entering the kitchen, Brian saw his boyfriend at the stove, in his boxers with an apron on. Brian smiled. He came up behind his younger lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and lightly kissed his neck.

“Morning.” Arin smiled, not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

“Morning Bri. Sleep well?” Brian chuckled.

“I always sleep well when my baby girl is with me.” Arin felt his face flush.

He was still getting used to the constant array of praise and compliments from Brian. They had been together for a few months and it was still strange and new to be treated such a way by the usually sarcastic man.

“What this?” Brian asked, nodding towards the skillet. Arin's smile widened.

“My famous eggs.”

Brian's eyebrows rose. “Oh? I've heard these are amazing, or so Barry and Dan say.”

“What?” Arin scoffed. “Dan hasn't even had them. Instead of just coming over here. He goes to some restaurant for breakfast.” Arin complained with a pout.

Brian laughed, kissing his poked out lips.

“Rest assured, I will not be going to a restaurant for my eggs.”

Arin's pout broke into a grin. He scooped up some of the eggs, placing them on a plate along with a side of bacon and toast, and handed it to Brian.

Brian thanked him and took a seat at the table. Lifting the fork, he took a bite of the eggs. His eyes immediately lit up. The texture was fluffy soft but also firm. The flavor had a hint of sweetness and seemed to melt in his mouth.

“Arin! These are fantastic!” Arin shot him a grin over his shoulder. “Told ya.” Brian took another bite, his eyes closing in appreciation.

“Fuck man!”

 A few moments later, Suzy walked in, rubbing her eyes.

“Mornin' guys.” She muttered. Brian grunted his greeting, not lifting his head, to engrossed with his meal. Suzy let out a giggle.

“I hope you didn't eat all of the eggs, Brian.”

Brian paused, giving her a look that said 'who do you think I am?'.

Arin turned around, handing her a plate.

“Here you go, Suz.” He said, leaning down, pressing their lips together. “Thanks, babe.”

Soon the three were all at the table, eating and making light conversation.

“Dan doesn't fucking know what he's missing.” Brian said between bites. Suzy laughed.

“I know right? We tried to tell him.”

“Yeah, but he'd rather spend money on a mediocre breakfast than have mine for free.” Arin muttered. He was still a bit bitter with that conversation. Brian swallowed, reaching over he placed his hands over Arin's.

“Don't worry, princess. He'll eat your eggs. Even if I have to drag his ass over here.” Arin smiled. “Thanks Bri.”

“Anything for you, baby girl.”

 

 


	16. Animal Shifters AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation for my grump shifters au

Arin opened the door to the office. He entered, closing and locking it behind himself. He ran a hand through his wet hair.

He had just come in from doing a perimeter check around the building. Something he and Barry had been alternating doing throughout the day. They needed to make sure that whoever was tracking Brian and Dan were long gone.

Arin took off his soaked shirt and shorts and put them on the picnic table to dry. He'd let his boxers and hair air dry.

The rest of the grumps were gone for the day, being sent home since it was late and the storm hadn't let up. Walking through the mostly empty office, he saw that Brian and Dan were in the stream area.

Dan was passed out on the couch, his leg bandaged and ankle under an ice pack. Brian was on the floor, leaning back against the couch, Dan's arm was draped over his shoulder. He appeared to be asleep too but Arin knew he wasn't.

The lion shifter stretched, popping his back muscles. The day sure had been interesting. It wasn't often you housed two fugitive shifter and one of them turns out to be a rare mythical creature.

Arin looked down at his phone, seeing a new text message. Reading the text he frowned a bit. Barry had found an extra mattress and was asking if he and Mark should bring it in for their new guests. Arin looked out the window. The storm was still raging outside. He quickly typed out a message, telling them to wait until tomorrow, when the storm hopefully died down. After a few seconds, he received a reply of agreement.

Arin placed his phone down. He didn't like putting members of his pride in unnecessary danger. There were plenty of couches in the office. He, Brian and Dan would be fine.

Arin then made his way over to the stream area. The TV was on but the volume was low. Dan was still asleep, his chest rising and falling evenly. The hand hanging over Brian's chest twitching, occasionally gripping the older man's shirt tightly before releasing. Arin quirked an eyebrow. He'd have to ask about that.

As the lion came closer to the two, one of Brian's eyes shot open, his body tensing up. Seeing it was Arin, the older wolf visibly relaxed, opening his other eye.

Arin watched with interest as the wolf shifter, glanced away. His back slid down the couch, his hand pulling up his shirt revealing his hairy stomach and tilting his head exposing his neck. A switch flipped inside Arin's mind, as he came to a stop before the wolf.

Kneeling down, Arin placed a hand on Brian's uncovered midsection and leaned in towards his neck. The lion's tongue darted out and licked a broad strip along the tender flesh of the wolf's neck. He then rubbed his head against the others, while his hand gently kneaded the older shifter's stomach. A low growl, almost a purr, seeped out of Arin's throat. His mouth parted, his canines bared. He leaned back in prepared to mark what was his.

Brian let out a small whimper.

Arin suddenly pulled back, snapping out of his trance, grabbing his head. His eyes wide and his cheeks darkening, realizing what he had just done. What he almost did.

Damn instincts!

“Brian! Fuck! You gotta, you gotta stop doing that man.” The older shifter sat back up, pulling his shirt down.

“This is-” Brian began but Arin cut him off.

“I know this is my territory.” Arin said, beginning to feel frustrated. He sat back on his hunches, as he stared down at the oddly calm wolf.

“I get that. It's just not how I do things here. Dominate? Submissive? It doesn't matter to me.” Brian just continued to stare. Arin continued. “I understand how wolves are. Fuck! Lions are similar but that's just not me, man. I treat the members of my pride as equals. I'm only dominate when it's absolutely necessary. I don't expect my friends to submit to me every time I come to them.”

Arin pointedly ignored how easily he responded to Brian's submission and that he had not only tried to mark Brian, but also claim him as if he was a potential mate. That was particularly worrying. What was it about the wolf that drew him in?

Brian looked down in thought. The lion, Arin, was different than any other predator shifter he had met before. He went against the usual norm for human and animal behaviors.

Brian couldn't help but notice the abundance of pink he wore and the variety of male and female knick knacks covering his desk and shelves. Not to mention, he had licked Brian's neck. An act that was a trait of female lions. To say the least, Arin was intriguing.

Brian let out a tired sigh.

“What would you have me to do? You've allowed myself and Danny to stay amongst your pride. I can't think of any other way to pay you back, then by completely submitting to you.” Arin frowned.

“I don't need you to pay me back. I want to be your friend and help you with whatever it is going on with you and Dan.” Arin placed a hand on Brian's shoulder, causing him to tense. Arin made a mental note of that, removing his hand. “I can also tell that submitting is rough on you. You're obviously an Alpha wolf. Lowering yourself to a Lion, a cat, much less one younger than you, can't be easy..” Brian glanced away, letting out a breath.

“I'll do whatever it takes to keep Danny safe...even if it means becoming someone's bitch.” He quietly said, gently clutching the hand hanging over his shoulder. Dan mumbled in his sleep.

Arin couldn't help the worried expression that crossed his face. What the hell had happened to make Brian disregard his own well-being? He sounded like he had given up, that his only reason for living was to make sure Dan was okay.

“Brian. I want you to look at me as your friend, not your Alpha . I promise, myself and the other grumps will help you protect Dan.” Arin smiled. “After all, a pride, a pack, always look after one another.” Brian turned. His blue eyes meeting warm brown ones, searching, looking for any alternative motive. Finding none, the corner of Brian's lips turned up slightly.

“Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Arin.”

 


	17. Vampire AU 2

“Time to wake up, baby.” A voice said, pulling Arin from the loosening grip of sleep. The animator sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. He let out a wide yawn and stretched his arms. A low chuckle sounded next to him.

Arin froze.

Who was that and why were they in his room?

Arin looked to his left and saw an older male with striking blue eyes, leaning against the headboard of the bed, staring back at him with a sly smirk on his face.

Arin quickly scooted back in a panic, falling off the bed.

“Fuck!” He cried out as his back hit the floor.

The man laughed, looking over the bed, down at his sprawled out frame. “Not the greeting I expected but I guess I’ll take it.” He mused. Arin frowned up at the man.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?” He yelled. The man quirked an eyebrow. “Your room? I believe you are mistaken.”

Arin then took in his surroundings, looking around the room, not seeing any anime posters, sketchbooks or video games scattered around. What he saw was a plain looking room, with various old looking relics stacked on shelves. This was not his room.

The fuck?

Did he get drunk and go home with some random guy? Wait, he didn’t drink. Arin felt panic surge within him. Was he drugged? What happened last night?

The older man watched the different emotions flash across Arin’s face with amusement. He had figured something like this would happen. After all, the boy was only human.

Arin watched with wary eyes, as the man climbed off the bed and approached him. He stretched out a hand towards the younger man.

“It seems you’ve forgotten what happened last night.”

Arin looked at the offered hand and cautiously grasped it. The man, despite being smaller, pulled him up, without any effort, flush against his body and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

“Allow me to jog your memory.” He whispered

Arin’s body jerked as he felt himself become encompassed in comfort and pleasure. His eyes began to droop, as a peaceful calm settled to his core.

This feeling, he remembered it.

Scenes suddenly flashed through his mind. Moments from the previous night playing like a disjointed black and white movie. He saw Jon talking him into going to the party. Hanging out at the rather lame party.

Walking home by himself late at night. Being chased and cornered by the vampires, Mark and Dan. Unintentionally being saved by Brian’s arrival. The feeling of want and longing for the man overcoming him. Him kissing Brian, and the older man saying he was his mate. After that, nothing but darkness.

Arin blinked.

His face flushed with embarrassment. Had he really kissed a man he had just met? Not to mention he was a vampire. But still…Arin could feel the familiar desire for him welling up inside.

Arin stepped back a bit, looking down at the shorter man.

“Brian.” He said softly. Brian smiled.

“You remember. Good.” He then reached up, hooking his hand behind Arin’s neck and pulled him down, bringing their lips together. Arin’s eyes fluttered shut as Brian’s lips covered his own. Their mouths slowly slid across each other, pushing and pulling, until the call for air made itself known.

Brian pulled back, looking at Arin with such burning heat in his eyes, it made Arin feel dizzy. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog coating his mind. This was the second time he had kissed the man and he still had no idea why.

“Brian…what …what’s going on? I don’t know you. Never seen you before in my life. Why do I feel like I belong to you?” Brian just smiled, caressing the taller man’s cheeks. “I’ll explain.” He said, guiding Arin back to the bed.

Taking a seat, Arin rubbed a hand down his face. He was feeling anxious but at the same time, Brian’s presence surrounding him, also made him feel calm. It was so confusing. Just what was going on?

Brian leaned back against the dresser in front of Arin. Clearing his throat, he began. “I know this is all overwhelming and confusing. I’ll try to explain as best I can. Okay?” Arin nodded. “Alright. What do you want to know first?”

Arin paused. He had so many questions. What did he want to know first? He looked up at the older man. His eyes traveling over his strong body and round but firm features. Arin paused at Brian’s lips, feeling the urge to kiss him again surface. Well, there you go. He now knew where to start.

“Okay. Why the hell am I so drawn to you? Are you using some kind of seducing mind control on me?” Brian scoffed. “Yeah, right. As if I’d bother making someone fall for me.” Arin’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like the condescending tone Brian was using. “Alright. Then what the fuck is going on?” He snapped. Brian let out a sigh.

“Sorry, that came out wrong. What you’re feeling is something I can’t help. It’s based on a bond that goes back in history dealing with the relationships between humans and vampires. I’m sure you know the story of how Vampires originated from a demon corrupting humans.” Arin nodded.

It was something regularly taught in schools. Although, there were groups fighting against the belief of anything supernatural and were trying to say that Vampires came from a genetic mutation within human genes.

Brian continued on. “Most vampires are humans that have been turned, like the two you met, Mark and Danny. I’m sure you noticed that their eye colors flickered between human and vampire. Those who are born Vampires, their eyes are always red.” Brian said, pausing letting what he said sink in.

Arin’s brow creased. He remembered learning about this stuff, but Brian who was obviously a vampire and if he went by Dan and Mark’s behavior, he either had a higher rank or was very powerful. So, why were his eyes always blue?

“What kind of Vampire are you then? I mean if it wasn’t for the fact I can literally feel you, I could easily mistake you for a human.” Brian nodded.

“I kinda am. Human, I mean. I guess you would call me a half-breed.” Arin gave him a confused look. “Huh?” Brian scratched the back of his neck. “My mother was born a vampire and my father was human. So, that makes me both. I guess.” Arin nodded, fully understanding now.

Half-vampires wasn’t something that was taught. In fact, he wondered if anyone knew they existed. There was always talk of Vampires and Human turned Vampires, never a mixture of the two.

“Are you guys rare or something? This is my first time hearing of this.” Brian frowned, looking away. “Uh, yeah. Because of some…abnormalities that develop in half-breeds, it’s forbidden for born Vampires to become involved with humans except for food. ”

Arin sat up his interest piqued. Abnormalities? “What do you mean?” Brian glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “We tend to be stronger than a born vampire. The sun doesn’t really bother us and because our eyes don’t change, we can blend in with the human populace. Also, the natural draw human blood has on Vampires is kind of reversed for us. We can attract a human mate with just our natural aura.”

Arin felt a pit forming in his stomach.

“So, it’s because of…what? Your pheromones or some shit that I’m drawn to you?” He asked, feeling a bit put off. He didn’t like doing things against his will. Brian shook his head.

“That’s not how it works Arin. You are drawn to me because you are meant to be with me. Last night, I had my aura hidden. You brought it out. I could have easily ignored the pull, pushed you away, even erased your memory of me but since it was activated, the feeling of want would never leave either of us. We would be left with an ache as if something was missing and you would have had no idea where it came from.” Arin bit his lip. That was so messed up.

“So, you’d be affected too?” Brian nodded. “Yeah, but because I’m only half human, I would still be able to carry on. You on the other hand would be driven to find out why you were feeling that way. There have been cases of humans losing their minds over it.” Brian then pushed off the dresser and leaned forward, resting his hands on Arin’s knees, bringing their noses within inches of each other.

“I didn’t want that to happen to you. I never thought I would find my mate. Now, that I have. I don’t want to let you go. I may not go into a trance like state the way you do but I do feel the pull and right now it’s taking every fiber of my being not to push you back onto this bed and have my way with you.” Arin felt his face heat up. He ducked his head, using his hair to hide the blush he just knew was there. He had never had anyone talk to him like this. Sure, he’s had some girlfriends and a few boyfriends but never any who expressed their desire for him in such a way. Arin exhaled slowly, calming himself down, before looking back at the older man.

“Oh. Okay. So I’m your mate. What happens now?” Brian stood back up. “You’re not my mate yet. Not officially.” Arin’s head tilted in confusion. Brian gave him a pointed look. “We have a small bond now, but there’s a mating ritual that makes it stronger and permanent.”

“Okay, what do we have to do?” Arin casually asked. Brian’s eyebrows furrowed. The young human was taking all of this rather well. Did he not realize the magnitude of what he was telling him?

“Arin…do…do you really want to be my mate? Like, I’m serious. This ritual consists of me drinking your blood and fucking you for three days straight.” Arin let out a low whistle. Three days? Damn. He then looked down, thinking it over.

His mind was screaming ‘yes, of course he wanted that!’. The blood drinking was kind of ‘ew’, but it wasn’t like it was going to kill or turn him. If Brian had wanted to do that, he would’ve by now. Not like Arin could stop him and just the idea of the older man fucking him, honestly made Arin excited.

There was still the fact that he had not only just met Brian but he was also a vampire, half or not, humans were supposed to stay away from them, and here Arin was wanting to practically marry one.

Arin figured his main motivation was that he was in a pretty stagnant point in his life. His routines had become monotonous and predictable and he was coming on his thirtieth birthday. He really wanted to do this, take the risk, even if it was life changing and reckless. Brian, despite being a vampire, seemed so genuine and kind, not to mention hot as hell. Arin looked back up meeting the older man’s piercing blue eyes.

“Yes, Brian. I do want to be your mate. I’m absolutely positive I want this.” Arin said, with every bit of conviction he could muster in his voice. Brian’s eyes widened.

He let out a low growl and tackled Arin’s body, causing him to fall back onto the bed. Arin gasped as Brian attacked his mouth, thrusting his tongue in, and grabbing his long hair, wrapping it around his fingers and tugging. Arin groaned from the pain in his head and the assault on his mouth, as his own tongue dueled with Brian’s, twirling and caressing wetly around each other. Brian pulled back, breaking the kiss. Both men breathed heavily, the heated air between their mouths mingling.

“Fuck, Arin.” Brian gasped. Arin chuckled. “That’s the plan, right?” Brian let out a half laugh, half moan, crushing their lips together again. “Don’t worry, I will.” He mumbled between kisses.

“You belong to me now.”

 


	18. Omegaverse 2

Brian's fingers glided expertly over the pearly white keys. The different sounds flowing up to his headphones. His head bobbing lightly to the music.

The older grump was in the recording room, doing what he did best. Compose music.

So lost in the melodies flowing through his ears, he didn't notice or feel the slow burn rising inside of him. As he continued to play, his mouth parted, his breathing becoming a bit shorter. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. His fingers slowed down. Brian's eyes widen in shock.

'Fuck! Not now.' He mentally swore to himself.

He stood up quickly, only to bend over in pain. With a trembling hand, he took his headphones off, letting them drop onto the keyboard.

His eyes scrunched shut, as the pain centered in his core. The unpleasant feeling continuing to make itself known. He just knew he was giving off a scent now. He softly cursed, feeling the wetness spreading in his boxers.

Brian was in heat.

It was early. A whole fucking week early. Brian groaned, clutching his stomach, making his way slowly to the door. He had to get out of there. Get home. This wasn't safe. He needed to be safe. Secure. Away from everyone.

The oldest Grump poked his head out of the engineer room, taking a quick tally of where everyone was. Vernon was on the couch in the stream area, laptop on his stomach. Barry and Kevin were at their desks, probably editing. He knew Suzy was at home and Dan, who he really needed right now, was out of town.

Brian swallowed, nervously. He couldn't find the one person, he had unfortunately grown to become wary of.

Arin, was nowhere to be seen.

Brian took a breath, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. He heard Ross asking if anyone smelled something sweet as he closed and locked the bathroom door.

Brian stumbled over to the sink, turning it on and splashing his flushed face with the cold water. It did nothing to cool him down. He needed his pills, but they were at home. He didn't think to bring them. Usually, his heats were consistent, never changing.

This was the worst.

The older man gripped the sides of the sink tightly. His breathing coming out in harsh gasps now. The seat of his jeans were now soaked through. The slick steadily flowing out, preparing his body for what it wanted. What it needed.

Dammit!

Even if he got to his suppressant pills now, they wouldn't help. His heat was progressing too fast. The first day being an onslaught of hormones. He either needed a Alpha or suffer for the next week.

Brian lowered himself onto the floor, and leaned against the wall. Dan wasn't due to be back for three more days. Brian wraps his arms around himself, trying to control his trembling body.

The door suddenly rattled. Brian froze, his eyes wide, watching as the door handle continued to shake. Who was that? Why were they here? Brian didn't think he could put up his Alpha front, not now.

“Brian?” A low voice called through the door.  The older man felt a surge of panic course through him.

Fuck! It was Arin. The last person he wanted to be around. Brian just knew his young boss was a closeted Alpha.

He watched as the door rattled again and then began to turn, the door slowly opening. He must have used a key. Brian scrambled to the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. Cursing his biology for making him behave like a weak pup.

He hated this so much.

Arin poked his head in. His eyes falling on Brian. He slowly entered, closing and locking the door behind him. Brian tightened his grip on himself, as he watched Arin's nostrils flare, taking in the Omega scent.

A low growl seeped out of his throat. He took a step closer towards his friend. The growling growing louder with each step. Brian couldn't stop the whimpers, as his body began to react. The Alpha's scent surrounding him, mixing with his own.

Arin came to a stop a few inches from Brian and stared down at him. The two men's eyes locked as their scents swirled and mixed around them.

“I had a feeling. But I wasn't sure. Now, I know why I was feeling a pull from you.” Arin softly said. “You really are an Omega.”

Brian dipped his head, breaking eye contact. “And you really are an Alpha.” He muttered. Arin nodded, as he knelt down.

He reached out a hand, lightly touching Brian's hair, running his fingers through the short strands. Brian flinched but didn't move away, taking some comfort in the gentle petting.

“You take suppressant pills?” Brian nodded. “Not all the time. Dan usually takes care of me.” Arin hummed to himself. Of course Dan would already know about this and Brian would go to him. After all they've know each other longer than anyone else on the grump team. Only thing was, Dan wasn't there now.

Arin moved his hand down, cupping Brian's cheek. Brian looked up, meeting Arin's eyes once more. Arin could see the pain, worry, fear and a bit of hope in his fierce blue eyes.

“Brian. I know we're not as close as you and Dan but he's not here and your body...it needs an Alpha. You're my friend and I want to help you. If you'll let me. I don't like seeing any of my friends suffering.” Brian let out a shuddering breath. 

It seemed, Arin had complete control over his Alpha instincts. That would make him only the second Alpha he's come across, that didn't try to force themselves on him. Brian felt himself relax.

He could trust Arin. Should have known he could trust him but past experiences made him wary. Even with Dan, it had took some time before he trusted him completely. Brian jerked as another jolt of pain passed through his body.

Arin frowned, concern shining in his warm brown eyes. “Brian. What do you want to do?” Brian took a breath. “I...will...will you be gentle?” He softly asked, hating how weak and needy he sounded.  Arin smiled.

“Of course. I would never hurt you, Bri.”

Brian, let out a soft sigh and moved to get up. Arin helped him, keeping him steady on his trembling legs. His large arms wrapped firmly around Brian's body, pulling him against his broad chest.

Brian leaned his head onto Arin's shoulder, breathing deeply, taking in the Alpha's scent. His arms slowly wrapping around the younger man's waist. He couldn't help but feel safe and secure with his younger friend. It felt similar to Dan but gentler. He could do this. He would allow this.

“Alright, Arin. I trust you.”

 

 


	19. Zombie AU 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another common trope

Brian ran his fingers lightly down the glass, looking out into the engineer room. The room had changed so much in the last week. Several bags and boxes of various supplies were scattered everywhere around the room. The electronic equipment used for recordings had been pushed to a corner, no longer needed.

Across the room, near the door to the recording room was a chair facing the window Brian was looking out of. In the chair was Jirard the completionist. He was tapping away on his phone, a deep frown on his face which seemed to be the normal expression these days.

Brian's eyes fell to the object next to the gamer's side. A shotgun was leaning against the back wall, well within Jirard's reach. Brian sighed, looking away. He knew that the gun was for him...and one other person.

The older man moved away from the window. He looked to the corner of the room he was currently in. A figure on the floor, having not moved for hours.

It was Arin.  His knees were pulled up to his chest, and arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Brian ran a hand through his hair, pausing seeing his bandaged wrist. He ran a hand over it, wincing. It was still tender. He looked back at his young companion, who's gaze was now on him. Arin's eyes were dull and faded, as if the life had been sucked out of him. That probably wasn't far from the truth.

The younger man's face was littered in scratches and bruises. Brian was pretty much in the same condition. Arin's arms and neck were also covered in bandages. Brian didn't know if it was lucky or unlucky they made it out alive.

Come tomorrow it wouldn't matter.

 

 

Earlier that day, everyone was in the Grump space, discussing their next course of action. The virus was spreading quickly and Dan and Suzy were trapped in New York. They had went for some business correspondence and to also visit Jon.

Arin wanted to go get them but it was too dangerous. New York was on the other side of the country and the only way to get there was by car, all planes being grounded. There was also rumors going around that the outbreak started in New York. With how quickly the infected were multiplying, it was just too risky to make the trip without knowing if any of them were immune.

They also had a pretty large group of people they needed to take care of now. So far, they had Brian's family, Holly, Ross, Kati, Barry, Jack, Vernon, Kevin, Jirard, Alex, MatPat and Matthias. There had already been many losses amongst the group. The most devastating were MatPat and Matthias, who had both lost their wives. Matthias also had his one year old daughter. Rachel, Kati and Holly were helping him take care of her, while he grieved.

The group hadn't heard from Mark and were desperately trying to get in contact with him. Eventually they did. Mark was trapped in Matt and Ryan's home, barricaded in a room. He had told them that Matt and Ryan didn't make it. They were overwhelmed with infected.

Brian and Arin had volunteered to go rescue him. There was a bit of arguing but they ultimately agreed on the two of them going. Brian loaded up the vehicle with supplies and made sure their guns were loaded. They made it to the destination without much trouble. Things were going well, until they got into the house. It was crawling with infected. Arin managed to get Mark out but not before several infected jumped him. Brian was able to shoot them off of him and get Arin out.

The three made it back to the vehicle and got out of there. The only thing was Arin and Brian had both been bitten. Once they had returned to the Grump space, Brian and Arin were immediately put into quarantine. Locked in the spare recording room. Only given a first aid kit and water.

 

Brian didn't blame the others for their behavior. After all, it was what they had all agreed upon. Even if he and Arin were the defacto leaders, they weren't exempt from the very much needed precautions. The two of them were to remain locked up until twenty-four hours had passed. If they hadn't turned they would be released.

Brian wasn't getting his hopes up. The chances of him and Arin being immune were extremely low. His thoughts went back to the gun next to Jirard.

They most likely would be killed.

Brian took a seat on the floor next to Arin. The grump leader leaned into his side, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

“Brian?” He quietly asked. His voice was so low, Brian barely heard him. “Yeah?” Arin bit his lip.

“Are...are you scared?” Brian stared up at the ceiling, letting out a ragged sigh. “Yeah...I'm scared.” Arin slid his hand into Brian's, lacing their fingers together. “I'm not necessarily scared of dying but of leaving my family and all of you behind, when I'm needed the most.” Arin nodded.

“I feel the same. Not knowing what's happening in New York or Florida. Knowing I'll never see Suzy or Dan again...”Arin trailed off, falling silent. Brian could feel the younger man's body shaking against his own. The feeling of wetness could be felt on his shirt, as Arin's tears soaked through.

Brian shifted, wrapping an arm around the younger man's shoulders, pulling him close and resting his head on top of his. Brian gently rubbed his hand along Arin's arm.

He didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. Brian closed his eyes, letting his own held back tears flow.

There was nothing they could do but accept it.

 

In this time of global fear and panic.

 

He and Arin.

 

Their time had run out.

 

 


	20. Omegaverse 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW up ahead

Arin glanced over. His eyes falling on his passenger. Brian was curled up in the seat, his arms clutched tightly around his stomach. His face flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. His pants were completely soaked through. The slick having nowhere else to go as it continued to flow out.

Arin swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away. There was no doubt the seat cushion was completely ruined and would have to be replaced. Arin took a deep breath, immediately regretting it as Brian's scent filled his lungs. His hands tightened on the wheel, Arin could feel a low heat welling up inside. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow. Arin mentally cursed. He should pull over.

Arin thought he had control over himself and he did at first but he hadn't counted on Brian's heat triggering him into a rut. Fuck! He hadn't had a rut in years. Brian let out a soft moan. He could smell Arin's arousal and was starting to respond to it. Arin pressed down further on the gas pedal.

This was bad. Very bad. He was supposed to help Brian. Be the one to stay in control. Dammit! Why now? Brian's scent was going to drive him mad. Arin wanted nothing more than to pull over and fuck Brian into the hood of his car. Arin shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. He had enough sense and control left to know that was dangerous. He couldn't even let the windows down to air out the smell for fear of other Alphas catching a whiff and following them.

The scent of an unclaimed Omega in heat would bring all the worst types of Alphas out. Brian was still his friend first and foremost and he would never put him in danger. It was no question that Brian's well being was more important than his own comfort. Arin wondered why Dan hadn't claimed Brian since from what Brian had said he went to Dan when he was in heat. Arin frowned. He didn't know the full situation of their relationship and it wasn't his place to speculate. All he could do was try to help Brian until Dan returned.

Arin let out a relieved sigh, as he pulled into the driveway of Brian's home. He got out quickly slamming the door shut and running up to the door, unlocking and shoving it open. He ran back to the car, yanked the door open, unbuckled Brian and lifted him into his arms, cradling him close. Turning around he shut the door with his rear and sprinted through the front door, kicking it shut.

He panted lightly from the exertion, tightening his grip on the trembling bundle in his arms. Arin swallowed. He could feel the slick sliding down his forearms. The heat within was turning into an inferno. Arin took a couple of slow breaths, trying to keep the lust from clouding his mind. He carried Brian to his guest room, not wanting to sully his friend's personal room with the acts of what was most likely going to happen between them.

He laid Brian down carefully onto the bed. Brian let out a whimper at the loss of touch. He opened his eyes and looked up at the Alpha. “Arin?” He whispered. His voice low and raspy. Arin didn't reply, trying his hardest to control himself. Brian was fully immersed in his heat and Arin's rut was taking over his senses.

“Arin...please.”

Arin clenched his hands into tight fists. Shit! Brian needed him but in his current condition, Arin wasn't sure if he would be helping or hurting.

“Brian.” He gasped out. “I-I'm in a rut.” Brian's eyes widened as a fresh wave of Alpha pheromones hit him. A loud moan was ripped from his throat. A voice in the back of his head getting louder.

Knot. Mate. Safe.

The three words repeated over and over. It was overwhelming him. Brian couldn't drive them out. His instincts taking over. Brian spread his legs wide, exposing himself to Arin. His sound mind completely lost to his biology. Arin bit his lip seeing the display. Brian's scent was filling the room. Arin's dick was straining against the confines of his jeans. His own instincts taking over.

Breed. Mate. Protect.

The words a repeating mantra in his mind. Arin took a step back. The small, still present rational part of his mind telling him to leave. That he would do something both he and Brian would regret. But the voice was getting louder. Arin could feel his resolve weakening to his instincts.

“Brian...I-I can't...I'm not...” Arin trailed off, grabbing his hair in a fist. “I'm not in control right now...”

Brian just whimpered, not understanding. Why was the Alpha not helping him? His Omega mind confused at Arin's actions. Brian's hand slid over his thigh and began to palm at his hard cock, trying to get some, any kind of relief.

Arin's hands began to tremble. He wanted nothing more than to grab the Omega and breed him until he was full of his pups. Arin's eyes widened at the involuntary thoughts, shaking his head as if to get rid of them. He couldn’t, shouldn't think like that. Those thoughts would result in him mating Brian against his will. The Omega was obviously not in his right mind.

Fuck!

Why the fuck hadn't Dan claimed Brian? The whole situation would have been easier if Brian was already mated. Brian moaned loudly, having come out of his soaked jeans and underwear. He was stroking his hard leaking cock feverishly, thrusting into his fist. His other hand sliding between his open legs searching for his aching hole. Arin stepped back further, vainly covering his nose. Brian's scent was getting stronger.

“A-Arin, please...” Brian pleaded, looking up at him, locking their eyes together. Arin could see just a hint of the real Brian beneath the lust within the piercing blue orbs. He felt his stomach tighten.

“I need you...need Alpha...please...hurts....Arin...” Brian's half-lidded eyes closed. His skin was flushed and slick with sweat. His breathing, harsh and labored.

“Arin...claim me...”

Arin's eyebrows shot up. A switch flipped inside his mind. With a low growl, Arin rushed forward, climbing over Brian's open form and crushed their lips together.

 


	21. Sengoku Samurai AU 1

Arin allowed himself a small sigh of relief as the three figures appeared before him, seemingly out of nowhere. He looked over the three beings kneeling before him.

 

To his left was a lanky male dressed in dark blue with outlines of red, even kneeling he looked relaxed. Arin's eyes then fell on the figure to his right. A smaller female, dressed in black with hints of light green. Her eyes on him, he could see the small smile even through the face mask. Arin eyes then came to rest on the third figure, directly in front of him. An older male, dressed in all black with yellow highlights. His piercing blue eyes trained on the floor. Arin sat up straight, regarding the three ninjas.

 

“How did it go?”

 

The trio, each reached up pulling their hoods and masks down. Once off, the lanky male to his left gave Arin a bright smile, shaking his head letting his flattened long curls floof back out.

 

“You know us, Arin-dono. We get it done.” He said brightly.

 

Arin couldn't help but smile. No matter how turbulent the times were, you could count on Dan to lift everyone's spirits.

 

“Show some respect, Danny. He is still our lord.” The ninja next to him grunted out. Arin held back a chuckle. Brian was always so serious, no matter what.

 

“Come on, Bri. We're all buddies. Ar-dono knows I respect him.” It was good that Arin put Dan beneath the older ninja. Brian just rolled his eyes.

 

“Hate to say it, but he's right Brian. There's no need to be so uptight.” The female ninja added. Arin glanced at Suzy. While Brian was too serious and Dan too silly, Suzy balanced them both out. Able to keep them focused and loose. The three were an amazing team, whether they knew it or not.

 

“It's okay, Brian.” Arin began. “I may be the Daimyo now, but I haven't changed. All of you are still my best friends.”

 

“See?” Dan said, giving Brian a smug look. The older man ignored him.

 

“Anyways. Arin-sama. The mission was a success. The target was eliminated without any problems.”

 

Arin nodded. “Good. You three serve me and your people well.” The three ninjas bowed their heads in appreciation.

 

“Are there any other missions?” Brian asked. Arin looked over to the two samurai in the corner, surrounded by many scrolls.

 

“Ross? Any more missions?” Ross looked up from the current scroll he was looking at. “No, Ego-sama. With the success of this last mission. Things should be stable for a while.”

 

“Thank you.” Arin said, turning back to his ninja. “There you go. The three of you have been running missions non-stop. You deserve a break. Take some time off.”

 

Dan stood up, stretching his long body. “Awesome. See you guys later. Got some ladies to see.” With that, he brought up two fingers in front of his face and vanished. Brian shook his head, muttering something about kids under his breath. Suzy then stood up, running a hand through her long black hair. “Alright, later boys.” She said, leaving out the door.

 

Brian remained kneeling, his eyes on the floor. Arin knew what he wanted. “It's late, Brian. You're dismissed.” The older ninja nodded stiffly, before vanishing.

 

Arin stood up from the large cushion he had been sitting on. He turned to his remaining companions. “Barry. Ross. You guys get some rest too.” Both samurai nodded, bidding their lord a good night.

 

Arin walked out the side door, but not before seeing Barry take a seat next to Ross, placing a gentle hand at the small of his back. Arin smiled, closing the sliding door.

 

He walked through the long dim corridors of the Hanson compound. He opened the door to his room. Stepping inside, quietly sliding the door shut behind him. Lighting a candle, Arin began to remove his clothing.

 

He didn't even flinch when he heard the loose ceiling panel slide out of place. Nor when a light thump sounded behind him. Large strong arms wrapped around his waist, grasping the obi. Arin let out a contented sigh, moving his hands away, allowing himself to be disrobed.

 

Each article of fabric was carefully taken off and placed to the side. The hands rose to Arin's bare chest , running up and down caressing his torso. Arin hummed in pleasure, leaning back into the firm body behind him. He tilted his head as soft lips pressed against the tender flesh of his neck. Light kisses leaving fire in their wake. Arin let out a soft moan, before reluctantly pulling away.

 

“Alright, Brian. That's enough. You need to rest.” Arin said turning around to face the ninja. Brian let his hands drop to his sides, nodding. Arin pulled out his futon from the closet and unrolled it onto the tatami mats, as Brian stripped off his gear and ninja robes.

 

Arin climped into the futon and waited patiently for Brian to finish. Brian crawled into the bed, immediately wrapping his arms around Arin pulling him close.

 

“I missed you.” He mumbled into his chest. Arin smiled. I missed you too, Bri.” The last mission he had sent his ninjas on took a little over a week. Brian buried his head into his lord's neck. “I hate leaving you.” Arin sighed. They had been over this before.

 

“Brian. You know it can't be helped. You're my best and most experienced ninja. I can't send Dan and Suzy on their own. Brian frowned. He knew this, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

 

“Do you not trust Barry?” Arin asked. Barry was his right-hand man. His top retainer. Barry's main duty was to stay with and protect Arin. Brian shook his head.

 

Of course he trusted Barry. He just wish it was him to stay by Arin's side. It wasn't common for a Daimyo to make a ninja their retainer, but it did happen. It just so happened that his skills were better used on the field, than by his lord's side.

 

Arin pressed a kiss against Brian's forehead. “Don't worry so much, Brian. You personally trained me and Barry. He can protect me when you're gone and you know I can take care of myself, if need be.” Brian didn't reply, just hugged Arin closer. Arin let out a soft chuckle. The rumbling, warming Brian's insides. “Everything will be okay.” Arin said, his eyes sliding close.

 

“I love you, Bri.” He whispered. Brian smiled as his own eyes slid shut.

 

“Love you too.”

 

 


	22. Omegaverse 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty angsty

Brian closed his laptop and sat back in his chair, letting out a sigh. He couldn't focus. Glancing around the office his eyes briefly locked with Arin's. Both men quickly looked away. Their cheeks flushing lightly.

 

Today was the first day since Brian's heat had ended. The past three days were a blur to Brian. Filled with sensations of heat and pleasure.

 

Brian reached up to rub his sore neck, pausing before putting his hand back down. Dan was due back today and Brian was beyond nervous. Nervous of his reaction to the new situation Brian had found himself in that morning when he looked in the mirror.

He wasn't surprised it happened. At the time he had wanted it, his mind thinking of nothing else, put now that his thoughts were clear, he could only feel regret.

 

“You guys! I'm back!”

 

A cheerful voice echoed through the mostly quiet grump office. Brian and Arin both tensed. Dan walked in with Barry following close behind. A worried expression on his face. Brian briefly wondered how much he actually knew. Suzy, Vernon and Kevin all got up and each gave Dan a hug. Brian and Arin remained at their desks. Brian mentally rolled his eyes. As if the two of them couldn't be anymore obvious.

 

Brian was brought out of his thoughts, seeing a pair of long legs next to his desk. Brian slowly looked up, meeting his partner's beaming face. Brian felt his stomach churn.

 

“Bri. Missed you buddy.” He quietly said opening his arms. Brian took a breath before giving Dan a small smile and standing up. Letting himself be encircled by the lanky limbs. Brian hesitantly wrapped his own arms around Dan's waist, holding on lightly.

 

Dan closed his eyes with a sigh, rubbing his head against Brian's. His head dropped down, nuzzling against his cloth covered neck. Odd, that Brian had his shirt buttoned to the top. Dan ignored the thoughts and took a deep breath, taking in Brian's musky scent.

 

Dan paused.

 

He sniffed again.

 

The fuck?

 

That wasn't Brian's scent.

 

Dan slowly pulled away, looking down at the shorter man. Brian kept his eyes down on the floor. Dan's eyebrows furrowed, smelling the guilt coming of his partner.

 

“Brian? Why do you smell...off?” He curiously asked.

 

Brian swallowed, not answering, pulling out of Dan's arms. Suzy, sensing the tense atmosphere grabbed Vernon and Kevin and announced they were gonna go pick up some food. The three left, leaving Dan, Brian, Arin and Barry behind. Brian was secretly grateful to Suzy. Arin obviously told her what happened between them.

 

Dan was still staring down at Brian, taking in the odd scent. He felt like he had smelt it before. Dan closed his eyes. Images of sitting on the grump couch for several hours, bouts of laughter and anger flowed into his mind. Long brown straight hair with a yellow streak filled his closed eyelids.

 

Dan's eyes opened, widened as it clicked.

 

“You...you smell like Arin.”

 

Brian couldn't help but flinch slightly. Dan noticed. His head turned, fixing a questioning gaze on his co-host. Arin's head was down, pretending to be busy on his computer. Dan turned back to Brian, looking him over. Something else was off.

 

Dan raised a hand to Brian's shirt collar. Brian didn't move as Dan unbuttoned the top three buttons. A low growl sounded from their left. Brian tensed. Dan's head snapped over to look at Arin. The grump leader still had his head down.

 

Dan turned back to Brian, his eyebrows rising, as the final piece slid into place. There at the base of Brian's neck was a large purplish bruise with teeth indents surrounding it.

 

A mating mark and it was still fresh, probably a few days old.

 

Dan continued to stare.

 

Brian, a closeted Omega, covered in Arin's, a Beta's scent, and a mating mark on his neck.

 

Dan felt his breath catch. That could only mean one thing.

 

Arin was an Alpha and he had claimed Brian, while Dan was gone.

 

Dan felt something within snap.

 

Arin gasped as he suddenly found himself yanked out of his chair and face to face with a rage filled Dan.

 

“You fucking son of a bitch!! Dan yelled.

 

He quickly turned, Arin still gripped in his fists and threw the larger male. Arin cried out as he went flying, sliding across the floor, coming to an abrupt stop hitting the back of the couch. Barry ran over grabbing Dan by the shoulders trying to stop him, only to be knocked away as if he was nothing. Brian quickly caught Barry before he hit the floor. The two watched as Dan stalked towards Arin.

 

“You're a fucking Alpha?!”

 

Dan came to a stop, towering over Arin's form. Arin scrambled to his feet, backing away, his arms outstretched.

 

“Dan! It was an accident! I didn't mean to-” Dan cut him off. “You didn’t mean to what, Arin?! Lie about your status? Or about you taking what doesn't belong to you?”

 

Off to the side, Brian frowned. He wasn't an object and Dan knew how he felt about Omega stereotypes. It seemed Dan was in full Alpha mode.

 

Arin eyes narrowed, dropping his arms. He could feel his own anger rising.

 

“Okay. First of all Brian doesn't belong to you and second, he went into heat and you weren't here.” Dan threw his hands up, wildly gesturing. “So your version of helping him was to fucking tie him permanently to you?!”

 

“I told you, it was an accident! I didn’t mean to claim him! It just happened!” Arin desperately explained. “ And what the fuck man! You're his go to Alpha and you never claimed him?!”

 

Dan grabbed his head in frustration.

 

“I WASN'T FUCKING READY!!!” He screamed. Dan's head suddenly dropped. The anger draining out of him.

 

“You know I have commitment issues. I wasn't ready.” He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Arin watched in shame as Dan dropped to his knees.

 

“I wasn't ready and now...now it's too late.” Dan looked up at Arin, tears streaming down his face. “How could you? You took him from me. Arin. I...I love him...”

 

Both Brian and Arin's eyes widened. Brian stumbled, his legs weakening. He would have fell if not for Barry steadying him.

 

Dan loved him.

 

Brian had waited so long to hear those words spoken in a non-friendship manner. Brian squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the gathering tears from spilling over. Dan loved him and wanted him, but it no longer mattered.

 

Brian belonged to Arin.

 


	23. Omegaverse 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really trying to make this happy, but it's not working...sorry

Arin ran a hand through his hair, letting out a soft sigh.

He glanced over to the figure next to him. Brian was hunched over, leaning against his legs, head in his hands.

The two men were in Brian's living room sitting on the couch.

It had been a week since Dan found out what happened between them.

Neither of them had seen nor heard from Dan since.

The only one to remain in contact with him was Barry and that was only to let them know he was around and just needed time and space.

Brian was devastated, blaming himself for the situation and driving Dan off.

If only he had refused Arin's offer and just pushed through his heat like he used to, none of this would be happening.

But Brian, deep down, knew why he had went with Arin. He had become too used to having an Alpha during his heats.

Ever since Dan offered to help him, Brian had gone several years without suffering through a heat alone.

His weakness had cost him dearly.

Now he was tied to an Alpha who, at most, was just a friend and the Alpha he loved, he could never have.

Arin didn't leave his side. The bond between them, urging him to stay with him.

Brian resisted at first, but he knew he needed the comfort of the younger Alpha.

Their feelings were mixing with their instincts and it was confusing to both of them.

They both wanted to keep their distance from one another, feeling terrible for what they did to Dan, but their bond made it impossible, drawing them together.

Arin cautiously wrapped an arm around Brian's shoulders. When he didn't pull away, Arin tugged the older man towards him. Brian didn't bother resisting.

What was the point?

He was already bonded to Arin and he already ruined things between them and Dan.

Brian squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the sting of tears gathering. Arin tightened his grip, smelling the sorrow rolling off the distressed Omega in waves.

Arin closed his eyes, resting his head on top of Brian's. He didn't know what to do.

There was no way to reverse the claiming. He and Brian had fucked for three days straight, with Arin reestablishing the bite mark with each coupling between them, making sure it stuck and Brian was his. 

He really had lost all control.

Brian took a shaky breath, as his mind went back over everything that had happened.

While Arin claiming him was the main problem they were dealing with, Brian couldn't help but think things could have been so much worse.

With Arin in a rut and Brian in heat, Arin's instincts drove him to mate with the intent to impregnate.

Brian couldn't remember how many times he took Arin's knot.

If not for the fact that Brian belonged to the less than one percent group of infertile Omegas, he would have most likely become pregnant.

Brian frowned, clutching onto Arin's shirt.

It was just one more reason to hate his biology.

Not only was he an Omega, but an Omega who couldn't reproduce and that was seen by society as a useless existence.

Any Alpha that bothered with him would have to deal with not being able to pass on their genes.

 Arin at least still had Suzy to bear young for him, but when it came to Dan...

Even though Dan said he loved him, Brian would never be able to provide him with children and Dan's talked before about having a family of his own one day.

The tears flowed quietly down Brian's cheeks. Arin leaned back on the couch, pulling Brian down on top of him.

Brian buried his face into the larger male's chest, vaguely aware of him petting his head and releasing calming pheromones.

Brian took a deep breath, taking in his mate's scent, his eyes slowly drooping shut.

Maybe, this was for the best.

 

 


	24. Ninja AU 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has a secret past that Arin gets caught up in

Dark clouds slowly spread over the L.A. skyline, as if predicting that trouble was on its way.

Inside the Grump Space, things were surprisingly calm and quiet. There were no recordings going on. No livestreams. No laughter or rambunctious activities. Everyone was engrossed in their own various tasks for once.

Suzy and Ross were at the wall of games, quietly discussing what would be good for her channel. Barry was at his desk, editing a new episode for his show. Arin was lounging on one of the beanbags. Vernon and Jack were out running an errand. Brian was at his desk, on his laptop, currently sending some files through email to Dan, who was at the studio with their mixer.

Everyone was so engaged with what they were doing that when the window in front of Suzy’s desk exploded in a shower of glass, they were all taken by surprise.

They stared as several figures dressed in black entered the room.

Brian’s eyes narrowed.

The unknown beings turned towards him. Brian had barely a second to react as an object was thrown at him.

He dove to the ground. The metal star just missing his head.

“The Fuck!” He heard Arin cry.

He and the others were huddled together in the stream area. Arin standing in front of them. Brian rolled to his feet and with blinding speed was standing in between the others and the black clad figures.

One figure stepped forward. Brian could immediately tell that this was the leader.

“What do you want?” Brian snapped. His eyes narrowed further seeing the symbol on the front of the beings garments.

Brian remembered seeing it before.

On many of his enemy victims.

He recognized the design as a rival ninja clan but the color was wrong. It was a red tiger. His memory recalled it being yellow.

“We have come to eliminate you and your partner.” The leader said, casually.

Brian frowned.

“It’s been several years. Why are you just now coming after us?”

The ninja laughed.

“You, Daniel and your clan did quite a number on our forces. We would have been wiped out, if not for the merger of what was left of our clan and another.”

Well, that explained the color being different. Brian thought to himself.

“It took some time, but now we are here to restore our honor.” The leader continued.

Suddenly the other windows shattered. Several more ninjas flooded into the room.

Brian stood his ground. His eyes quickly flickering to each one. There had to be at least 20 of them.

This wasn’t good.

The leader regarded Brian again.

“Now you have two choices. Either come with us quietly and accept your fate or your friends die.”

Brian clenched his teeth, weighing his options. He quickly calculated the odds of him being able to defeat the intruders.

If Dan was with him, they may have stood a chance but he was alone and the others would need protection too.

His fists tightly clenched. Brian still had his pride and normally would go down fighting but not at the risk of the others.

“Brian! What the fuck is going on?” Arin quietly hissed.

The older man spared him a glance. “My past catching up with me.” He muttered.

The leader looked past Brian. His eyes falling on Arin. Brian could see his eye’s crinkling as he smiled under the mask.

Brian’s eyes widened, quickly turning to Arin.

“NO!”  

The younger man had no time to question Brian as he found himself amongst the ninjas. His arms restrained behind his back and his mouth covered with a gloved hand. He struggled vainly to break free.

“ARIN!!!’ The others shouted.

Brian turned towards the leader.

“LET HIM GO!” He growled.

The leader just laughed. “We’ve done our research on you, Ninja Brian. Along with Ninja Daniel, this one is very special to you. Is he not?”

Brian’s eyes slightly widened but he didn’t reply.

The ninja holding Arin, then pulled out a blade and held it against Arin’s neck. Arin froze. His eyes becoming wider. The fear shining through the brown orbs.

“You come with us and he lives.” The leader began. “If not…” He then nodded at the ninja holding Arin.

Arin began to panic as the blade was slowly pressed against his neck. He could feel his skin giving way. The feeling of blood beginning to flow. Arin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold in his muffled cries of pain.

“STOP!! STOP!!” Brian cried out. His arm outstretched. “I get it. I’ll come with you. Just please, don’t hurt him.”

The leader smiled again. “Good. Restrain him.”

Brian didn’t move as two more ninjas grabbed him.

The leader than dropped a smoke bomb.

The room filled quickly with the gas, causing the others to cough.

When the smoke cleared, the room was empty, save for Suzy, Barry and Ross.

Brian and Arin were gone.

Suzy grabbed onto Barry’s shirt. “What do we do?” She asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

Barry pulled out his phone and pressed a contact. His expression full of determination.

After a few rings, the line picked up.

“What’s up, Bar?”

“Dan…we have a problem.”


End file.
